


The Battle for Freedom

by JadeEnder



Series: Merged AU [22]
Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Genre: Linked Universe (Legend of Zelda), eternal makes good on a promise, legends ongoing identity crisis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-16
Updated: 2019-07-22
Packaged: 2020-06-29 14:49:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19832461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JadeEnder/pseuds/JadeEnder
Summary: Time looked out at the other five heros as they all stood before the heavy oak door adorned with the phrase “Enter and battle if you desire freedom”. The others with Twilight currently in the lead stepped up and Twilight placed a hand on the doors handle.“Let's end this.”





	1. Chapter 1

Time looked out at the other five heros as they all stood before the heavy oak door adorned with the phrase “Enter and battle if you desire freedom”. The others with Twilight currently in the lead stepped up and Twilight placed a hand on the doors handle. 

“Let's end this.”

“No.” The word came from Time’s own throat as he felt Eternal rip away his control. The last thread he had been holding onto for these past weeks cut in a single moment.

_ “Kishin help.”  _ He called but the deities voice was silent.  _ “Please.” _

“Shut up.” Eternal snarled. He looked around the room and once again his eyes fell on Twilight but they were full of anger, rather than the calmness they had before. “Now’s the time mutt, and to any of the rest of you who are still loyal. Take control of the pathetic lights bodies and we’ll slay the rest.”

Time began to panic. What was Eternal doing? He was going to kill them? Of course, Eternal is insane, he’d do that. 

Eternal looked back and forth between the other heroes who stood still, none of them making an effort to move towards him, in fact Ravio backed up a little bit.

“None of you? Not a single one are strong enough to take control? Or do you all want to pass up this opportunity to destroy the lights completely and totally?” Eternal said as his face contorted in anger, he took several strides toward Twilight pulling out his sword. “Not even you Mutt? After all the time I’ve spent training you, and still you’re a disappointment. A pity you’ve even been doing so much better recently, you actually landed a blow on me.”

Somewhere in the back of Time’s mind he knew that Eternal had been “training” Twilight as proxy for weeks, he had ignored it for all this time. Believing what Eternal told him, that it was just a nightmare, a fear to be used against him. 

“Finally caught on have you Time? I had to literally spell it out for you. You must care for this mutt even less than I do.” Eternal mocked in his head.

_ “No, I’m not going to let you get to me now.”  _ Time resolved though he knew only a miracle would grant him control again. He had felt this drowning feeling, this feeling of absolute helplessness only once before.

“Oh but I already have.” Eternal said. At the same time Twilight spoke up.

“No, I’m done doing your bidding. And so is Savage. Once we separate you and Time I’m going to be the one who kills you.” Twilight said his face unflinching before the wrath rising from Eternal.

“So the mutt lets his light fight his battles now does he? Even more pathetic. I was going to just dust you and wait until Savage reformed but he’s proved useless too many times.” Eternal stepped forward his sword practically at Twilight’s neck though the youth remained completely calm.

In a moment Eternal was surrounded by a ring of swords, and even Ravio had joined in wielding a large hammer. All the others except for Twilight were against him.

“What a pity, I had hoped even one dark would return to my side. Oh well, I’ve never liked sharing the spotlight.” Eternal swung his sword forward at Twilight who nimbly dodged out of the way shifting into wolf form.

“Give it up Eternal, you can’t take down all of us.” Legend said as he and the others closed in on Eternal again, they didn’t yet attack for risk of hurting Time. 

“Ah Acidic, you really are the weakest of the of all of us, and you had the nerve to call yourself a true dark.” Eternal taunted but Legend didn’t waver his blue and red eyes only squinting at the man.

“Better this than to be like you.” Legend sneered in response. 

“Time, get…get the…. Get the mask!” Kishin’s voice came back in slowly as though he was far away.

_ “Why? What are you going to do?”  _ Time questioned.

“Help… you...just do it.” The deity reinforced and Time began to try and think, all he needed was a little control just a mouth or a hand. Eternal was still monologuing making some sort of degrading insult to the others who still had him surrounded.

Time summoned what energy he had left and leapt at his chance while Eternal’s attention was off of him. Stopping mid speech Eternal turned toward Legend and just said “Mask now.”

Legend nodded and went forward immediately as Eternal wrenched back control. “Touch that mask and I’ll take off your head.”

Legend didn't respond but ran forward pulling the pouch off the back of Time’s belt as Wild and Four came forward blocking Eternal from attacking as Legend pulled out what he was looking for. 

“I need an opening.” Legend grunted out as he stood. Wild caught his sword under Eternal’s and with a push of strength forced the darks sword out of the way causing him to stagger. Legend pushed forward slamming the mask on the others face.

Eternal staggered backward as the mask fused to his face, the man screamed as the transformation took over, in a moment in the place of the red eyed dark stood an eight foot tall colossus of a man with white hair and eyes, red and blue markings adorned his face and he clutched a double helix sword. 

**“Thank you. If you intend to save your friend you need to do it now. I cannot hold this form forever.”** Kishin said, the others nodded quickly. 

Kishins voice projected into his mind. “Your friends need to finish this quickly, my powers feed of the soul of my host, and I cant pull from this dark. If it takes too long your soul would be lost.”

_ “Help them please, I don’t care if I have to sacrifice myself to save them, I can’t let Eternal hurt them. He won’t show mercy.”  _ Time pleaded.

“I will do my best but I will not risk using my full powers until absolutely necessary.” Kishin responded. 

____________________________________________________________________________

Legend turned away from his transformed friend and pushed open the doors to Veran’s boss room. Time had trusted him to save them all from Eternal and he wasn’t going to stop now. The only thing to do was to defeat Veran and force her to turn them back.

As they entered the room a cathedral like space that was long and wide, stained glass windows lining the room. As they walked by the heroes saw they depicted their past foes; Yuga, Zant, Vaati, and many more as they made their way to the end of the hall. The largest mural depicted Ganon himself in full pig form.

As they reached the end of the hallway in a flash of smoke and flair Veran appeared standing before the mural of Ganon.

“Welcome heroes. You’ve passed my trials, designed to test your powers, your resolve, and your bonds of dark and light.” She cooed mockingly at them, raising her hands as she spoke. “Now you face me, and yet I ask, I have given you a gift haven’t I?”

“A gift? You forced us to share are bodies with our darks! We could have been killed from that.” Warriors spoke angrily. “It’s because of you that Time was almost lost, that I slaughtered my comrades, and why Legend is stuck like that.”

Warriors was angry but that still hurt to hear. Legend knew being….. whoever he was right now wasn’t right or normal but didn’t it feel normal?

“Oh my dear child I didn’t do any of those things, you did. You couldn’t fight off your darks, or in some cases embraced them a bit too much. But I’ve given you understanding, a dialogue between the sides. Really you should be grateful.”

“Grateful?” Warriors took a step forward. “You’ll die for this.”

Legend stepped forward and held back his angry friend. “She’s trying to manipulate you, if she can catch you off guard she can possess you and make us fight against you.” Legend turned to face the witch. “This is all about your revenge, about avenging your master. Don’t try to act high and mighty.”

Veran’s face turned into a sneer. “Of course it was child. And one other thing, a deal I made, after all I wasn’t able to get into the dark realm without help.”

“You bitch.” A voice behind Legend roared. Turning around he saw Hyrule striding forward his eyes glowing red in rage and bloodlust, an anger he had never seen from Callous. The dark was cruel, even more so than the others, but patient, very patient. Whatever deal Veran broke must have been very important to him.

“You stole my victory and double crossed me. I will make sure you suffer before you die.” Callous promise drawing his sword.

“I would have expected a being of darkness above all others to expect this would happen. But if it’s a fight you want I will oblige.” 

As she finished speaking the room grew dark as she flew forward directly at Hyrule, and into him. Shrieking Hyrule’s skin turned blue, he spun around and faced his friends. “Whos first?”


	2. Death Comes

Legend stared down his possessed friend, Hyrule’s eyes had turned from red to blue along with his skin taking on a blue hue when Veran possessed him. He (she?) brandished their sword and advanced on the heroes who though armed didn’t attack.

“Legend what do we do? You’ve fought her before, how do we get her out of Hyrule?” Warriors asked as his mind turned trying to think up some sort of strategy.

“We need these seeds, mystery seeds. That's the only thing that can make her leave the body. I’ve got a seed shooter.” Legend quickly rifled through his things and pulled it out. “But no seeds. I don’t know what else to use.” 

Legend turned to look at his possessed friend who was know facing down Four. Four was exchanging blows but trying to be as cautious as possible, he made a sweep to knock out Hyrule’s legs using his short height to his advantage but Hyrule merely jumped back out of the way doing a perfect back flip.

“You’ll have to try harder than that to defeat me.” His voice was an odd jumble of Hyrule’s and Veran’s womanly voice.

“I may be able to help.” Ravio shuffled across the room still wielding his hammer, though it looked identical to the one he had once rented to Legend back during his adventure. Dropping down to the ground next to the crouching Legend he pulled an oddly large sack out of nowhere and began to rifle through before producing a another bag this one small and purple. He pulled back the draw string and revealed it to be full of green question mark shaped seeds.

“Mystery seeds! How did you get your hands on these?” Legend questioned. “They don’t even grow in Hyrule.”

“That’s not important, what's important right now is that we help your friend.” Ravio encouraged. Legend nodded, they could deal with Ravio's shady behavior later. For now they needed to save Hyrule.

Legend loaded the seed shooter with as many as he could and turned back to the fight. Wind had joined Four in fighting Hyrule and the two were enough to hold him back though it was obvious Veran was just playing with them, Hyrule never made any killing blows. 

“I need a clear shot!” Legend yelled to the two currently fighting Hyrule. Four and Wind shared a glance before jumping to the side as Legend shot the seeds forward. They hit Hyrule right in the chest and a light blossomed.

Veran screamed and wretched as she was forced out of Hyrule’s body violently. “I destroyed all of those stupid trees! Where did you get those?”

“You didn’t get them all.” Ravio sassed.

“What are you even doing here merchant? You have no stake in this fight.” Veran questioned as Four and Wind once again advanced on her this time going for the kill. Wind held off her fireballs as Four stabbed at her succeeding in slicing hard through her arm, it was a deep gash a couple inches long.

“She’s not a close quarters fighter!” Legend called. “Keep her pinned.”

Sky and Wild were taking care of Hyrule who was beginning to regain consciousness. 

“What, what’s going on?” Hyrule questioned his eyes once again brown. 

Legend quickly made his way over to Hyrule. “Whatever you do, you need to keep yours and Callous’s emotions under control or else you’ll be possessed again.”

Hyrule took a deep breath and looked Legend in the eyes. “I’ll be fine.”

With knowing Hyrule was ok Legend stood drawing his own sword. Twilight in wolf form, along with Four and Wind were advancing on Veran, Twi had landed a couple cuts and one bite mark on her leg. 

“Don't let her possess anyone else.” Legend called to his allies, he felt anger rising. It outweighed all his self blaming, all of his confusion, and all of his fear. He was tired of being a hero and tired of these adventures, watching his friends get hurt or die. Holding his sword one handed he continued towards her.

Veran tried to fly over their view but Twi jumped forward snapping at her feet forcing her to fly backwards. 

“This is the last time we let you hurt our friends. I will kill you.” The others stepped back as Legend advanced, they knew this was his fight to finish. 

“You can’t kill me boy.” Veran taunted. “You can’t even figure out who you are.” 

“I don’t need to know that to end you.” He said and he went to strike the final blow. Suddenly he felt a calm as time slowed as a voice spoke to him.

“Can’t kill me when I hide within you.” A womanly voice whispered. To his horror Legend found his arm not striking a killing blow on Veran but stabbing Four straight through his stomach on the lower left side. As Veran removed Legend’s sword from the hero's body he feel down.

“Legend!” The other heroes shrieked. 

_ “No, no no. Get out of us. Leave us alone.”  _ Legend shrieked finding another voice over layered with his own, Legend or Acidics? Which was his and which was the others? He tried to jerk his arm away, to force the sword out of his hand or anything but he couldn’t.

Veran merely laughed. “This isn’t like your pathetic battles between dark and light, I was total control over my hosts.” She removed the seed shooter from Legend’s bag and burned it to dust with one of her fireballs. 

“Now that you can’t force me from this body lets have some fun.”

Veran forced him to dash forward slicing at Wind’s arm, the others backed up quickly. Raising his shield Wind barely kept from losing his arm. As the sword clanged off Wind’s shield Veran raised Legend’s other hand and touched it to the shield. Almost instantly the shield disintegrated stunning the hero who had held it. 

“How did you….?” Wind questioned as he backed up.

“Your friend has been afraid to use his darks powers, afraid of hurting himself and others but I have no reservations.” Veran spoke through his mouth as Legend squirmed. He had always known what powers he had but what would using them make him? Make him Acidic and not Legend? Could this body even handle using dark powers?

Legend saw movement from the side and turned to Hyrule now standing ready to fight while Sky and Wild rushed off to Four, the two of them acting as medics in this battle. Warriors and Ravio had circled around and stood with Hyrule.

“Ah good, more challengers.” veran shot fireballs at Hyrule before charging Warriors.

As Legend Warriors exchanged blows Ravio flitted around trying to look for a place to attack now wielding a bow. 

“Hurry up ravio.” Warriors gritted through his teeth.

“Im trying.” Ravio said pulling the bow back, an arrow notched. He let it fly and Veran doged to the side as it scrapped Legend’s leg. A powerful light broke out again as Veran shrieked. Legend fell to the ground. Veran had been pushed out of him forcefully.

He screamed feeling like his soul was being torn apart. 

_ “That bitch.”  _ The fragments of a voice spoke in his mind. A voice he hadn’t heard in months.

“Acidic?” He asked as his vision faded away and his fell unconscious.

___________________________________________________________________________

Legend woke back only a minute later, his head pounding. He snapped awake to Sky watching over him. He looked around and found Hyrule standing before Veran. The woman looked terrible, possessing two hosts must have been harder than keeping the same host as she had before. 

Legend to sit back up as he watched this play out. Hyrule was going to be the one to finish her off, it was obvious. Or rather it seemed Callous was going to have the last laugh. 

“I don’t take kindly to traitors, as our friend the captain says, there's nothing I loathe more. I had always intended to do this of course, but now I’ll enjoy it.” Callous said as he swung at the mage who only fired a weak fire ball in return. 

One slash across her chest. Another one at her neck. Her arms. Legs. Stomach. Callous carved her up with the same precision one might a cooked turkey. Finally she fainted to her knees, flying to hard.

Still she smiled as Callous aimed his sword. “I came to exact vengeance, and I’d say I got it. My death may separate you but you will never be free, not now, not ever.”

In a single swipe Callous decapitated her. As her life ended each of them felt a tug, a pull at their very souls. Legend felt it to, a tug that pulled at the fringes of what he felt must be his and Acidics souls, it beckoned them to be free, to be separate.

Across the room there was no great sound or flash of light but quickly five new people appeared in their midst. Noble, Savage, Callous, Stygian, Tempest and Conqueror reappeared ripped from within their lights and once again given form. Callous was already standing back up with Hyrule struggling to get up but the others seemed stunned. 

Time had revertered to his normal form and was sitting there unmoving. Four with his side injured was sitting arms wrapped around himself looking on the edge of tears.

“Legend, Legend.” Wild was calling his name snapping Legend out of his numb state. Looking at the scarred hero Legend blinked slowly trying to come back into reality, his thoughts were numb and he felt cold, cold and wrong.

“Legend, you need to want to separate. If you don’t you will be stuck like this forever. Please snap out of it.” Wild shook him lightly his face serious.

Legend just stared back blankly, he’d heard it. Acidic’s voice. But could he do it? Stand to be apart?

“Legend please.” Wild insisted forcing him to pay attention. “We all want you back, the real Legend.” 

The real him? That's right he needed to be Legend, not whoever he was right now. 

_ “I’m sorry Acidic.”  _ He whispered, not even knowing if the other was aware enough to know. He grabbed at that feeling, the tug on his soul and he pulled at it until it took him over forcing a warmth through his body. As he once again surrendered to unconsciousness he saw an identical but red pair of eyes staring back at him.

  
  
  
  
  



	3. The end

Wild watched Legend and Acidic drop apart and stood up to deal with the other problem. He had recovered quickly and ran over to Four whose arms were hugged around him tightly, blood from his wound seeping out.

"Four let me look at it." Wild said pulling at the others arms, as Wild locked eyes with Four he saw real fear in Fours eyes. Gently pushing on Fours arms away Wild got a look at the wound.

It seemed whatever control Legend had had kept him from going through many vital organs but still this wound could be lethal. Somewhere in the distance a cry of rage sounded.

"Mipha I need your help." Wild whispered as he prepared to use Miphas grace. He'd never used it on someone else but it was worth a shot.

"No, let me do this." Hyrule said from behind him. "I can heal him, save your power, we may need it."

Wild didn't fight the other hero. Hyrules face was dead set and Wild knew there was no convincing him.

Hyrule sat down in front of Four and started to mutter something. Wild turned his attention back to the room, now only Time remained merged.

Twilight was already trying to talk to his mentor when Wild arrived.

"Time you need to fight him!" Twilight urged. This was a fight they couldn't help Time win and Wild knew that hurt the older hero. 

"I won't let you steal this victory from me!" Eternal screaming lashing out with his powers. Random whips of water flew around them.

"Eternal that body doesn't belong to you, and you'll never destroy Time. You might be able to silence his voice but his soul will never disappear." Wild said appealing not to the willpower of their leader but to the hubris of the dark. "Give it up, you'll never have the satisfaction you want."

Eternal grumbled how voice low and rocky. "A damn light making sense."

In a second Time had fallen to the floor and Eternal was scooting away looking up at them disgusted.

Another scream behind them alerted Wild. Hyrule had cast his spell and Four had screamed. 

"That hurt." Four said signing along. "Wait. My voice."

Four touched his hand to his throat cautiously. He started Hyrule in the eyes. "How did you?"

"It's a powerful spell." Hyrule shrugged giving no other answer. Weariness was evident in his shoulders and body but Hyrules face didn't betray it. 

"Now it's time Four, you need to separate from Shadow." Wild instructed sparring a look at the other heroes, many were beginning to regain consciousness. 

"I don't want to lose him again." Four muttered. 

"You're not losing him." Hyrule urged. "You'll be able to see him face to face again. And talk to him again."

"But we can't protect him out there. Like this we know he's safe. Safe from the other darks." Four whimpered appearing for once as young as his height made him appear.

Wild nealt down and looked Four in the eyes. "You'll never be able to protect everyone, I know that lesson too well. Shadow deserves to be his own person, you lost and found him once before, you can do it again." 

Wild thought if the ethereal spirits he had found and the princess he helped save. "Don't give up on him because of fear."

Four breathed out and looked at him. "I'm sorry Shadow."

In a moment Four and Shadow sat facing each other. And before Wild knew it Four had split into his four selves. The red one was in the act of hugging Shadow. Green looked up at Wild. "We just need to be us for a little while. Do whatever you need to."

Wild nodded at his split friend. By now only Ravio was the lone party though Wild wasn't surprised. Legend struggled to sit up and the rabbit man rushed to his side.

"Ravio?" Legend questioned looking at the purple cloaked man. 

“Yeah, its me.” To Wild’s surprise the rabbit hooded man pulled back his hood revealing a face almost identical to Legend’s only with black hair and blue eyes. Though Legend’s eyes had returned to both being blue and the green streaks had faded from his hair. 

“Glad you’re here. Where’s the other?” Legend slurred the other as he sat up. Wild imagined Legend would be pretty disoriented, they had been calling him Legend for weeks but he hadn’t really been himself at all. 

“He’s still waiting.”

“No I’m not. It’s time bunny.”

“Not here.”

“What if there’s not another chance.”

“Fine.”

Ravio very quickly had a two sided conversation with himself. After he finished he just sighed out and much like all the heroes had a copy of Ravio emerged. The copy was dressed in a dark purple tunic with a matching cape like cover of what appeared to be rabbit skins.

“Nice to meet you, Curse.” Legend said finally fully awake. “For real this time.”

Wild watched as Legend turned suddenly as though remembering something important to look by his other side and found Acidic gone, melted into the shadows before his light could even notice. 

Wild surveyed the room. Sky, Wind, Warriors, Twilight, Hyrule and he seemed to be doing the best. Conqueror had disappeared almost immediately after separating from Warriors and Stygian seemed to have done this same. Savage still looked quite stunned sitting in the same place his eyes transfixed across the room.

Noticing the darks gaze Wild followed it back across the room and found it feel on Eternal, the dark was on his feet and seemed to be surveying them as well.

“Shameful. Multiple opportunities to destroy the lights and yet all of these other so called darks run away.” Eternal sneered. 

Twilight who was still the closest as he attended to Time who seemed to be awake but weak, stood. “You can’t take on all of us alone you know that. Run back to the dark world before we shatter you.”

Twilight was deathly serious, perhaps more so than Wild had ever seen him. Quickly Wild crossed the room and found his attention drawn to someone else stalking around the other side, Noble.

“Big words from Time’s mutt. Care to test that theory?”

Eternal advanced on Twilight and it was as though Wild and Noble shared a single mind as they both yelled “Urbosa.” Lightning rained from above and shot straight out hitting Eternal though the dark tried to run it hit in nano seconds before he could even move a muscle. 

“Get in line whelps.” Callous strode forward carrying himself with a cocky air off arrogance as the lightning subsided. 

Twilight quickly back peddled pulling Time back with him till her get near Ravio and the dark, Curse. 

“Can you take them, shadow travel back to Legends house. They aren’t safe here.” Twilight asked. Curse nodded quickly and Twilight stood up. “Get them there safe or my next hunt will be for you Rabbit.”

Wild watched as Eternal considered Callous. Callous pulled something from his belt to show Eternal. “I didn’t want to give away my trump card back at camp, but after having that pathetic shadow steal it for me its a shame to let this perfect opportunity go to waste.”

Eternal pulled the mirror from his waist and crushed it. “I knew you’d reveal yourself eventually. So you pick now when I’m ‘weak’. Do it then if you have the guts.”

Eternal’s face was aloof without even a trace of fear at the idea of his own death.

“Today a titan falls and a new age begins.” Callous took the mirror and with as much force as he could slammed it against the stone floor. The sound of shattering filled the room as their eyes turned to Eternal, even Curse paused half out of the shadows as he carried away Wind and Tempest. 

The effect was immediate, it was like a snap as Eternal fell to the floor, dead. His mirror was shattered and as Callous ground it under his heel he ensured Eternal would stay like that. Callous gestured around the room meeting the eyes of the darks that remained. 

Finally he locked eyes with Shadow was standing beside a now reformed Four both of whom wore grim expressions. 

“You played your part well, little Maverick. Getting the mirror for me was only step one. Using Veran to weaken the others would have been a great touch but when plans change I must change with them. Enjoy your rest heroes. His death is only the first. That’s a promise.” With a laugh Callous disappeared at the shadows swirled around him. 

Wild found himself unnerved by the dark. Eternal had always seemed like the worst of the worst, the villain behind it all. And yet Callous had taken his life without even using his sword or his powers. He did it all through deception and manipulation, Shadow had told them what happened when he stole Eternal’s mirror. To think all of that, all of the things they’d suffered while merged had been the planning of one man. It was almost amazing. 

“What now?” Noble asked from across the room as he seemed to be examining Eternal’s body. 

“You could come with us.” Wild offered. “With Callous running around you never know what may happen.” 

“I’m going alone. I handled Eternal and I can deal with Callous too.” Savage said from across the room. “I don’t need your charity.”

“Wait Savage.” Noble called seeing Savage was making to leave. He walked forward quickly pulling out the gold feather. The object that had graced the back of their mirror and that Wild had dreamt of.

Savage looked between the feather and Noble and it was as though an entire conversation passed between them in an instant. “You remembered.”

“I always do.”

“We can talk about this later Kit.” Savage looked back at his light as though waiting for something.

“If you ever need it, either of you, we’ll be here to help. Find us or go to Malon.” Twilight said as he exchanged a nod with his dark. Savage spared a single glance back at his dead mentor and turned back to Noble before the two of them disappeared, brothers reunited at last.

Wild and Twilight finally both turned their attention back, only Shadow, Four and the corpses of two fallen enemies remained. 

“Lets go home.” Shadow squeaked as he held out a hand.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello dudes and dudettes, friends and readers. I would like to thank you all for taking this ride with me that has been merged. I’ve loved writing this series and I hope y’all have loved reading it. But now the final curtain drops on merged. The villain vanquished and the hero safe! 
> 
> But do not despair my dear readers, followers, and friends for this is not the end. Though the series “Merged” is officially finished I am not done. The currently untitled sequel of merged is in the works! I hope to get going on that soon.
> 
> But really I can’t thank all of you enough for being an amazing audience, to all my discord friends who supported me throughout this time, and to Draco for creating the darks I’ve used in this series. I love all of you dearly and I’ll be back soon with a name reveal of the new series!


End file.
